


Leviticus Academy

by HanShootsFirst



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reign (TV) Fusion, Bible, Catholic, Catholic School, Christianity, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Leviticus, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Nondenominational Christian, Priests, References to Reign (TV), Relationship(s), Religion, Roman Catholicism, Romance, Scotland, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Therapy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, WTF, conversion therapy, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanShootsFirst/pseuds/HanShootsFirst
Summary: Mary's going to hell because she's gay, you're going to hell because you're reading this.





	Leviticus Academy

Mary Stuart knew one thing for sure: she was not lesbian.

But there she was anyways: standing at the entrance of Leviticus Academy, a place for LGBT+ women to be "fixed".

The place was practically in pieces, chunks of brick missing from the outer walls and flowery wallpaper peeling off and falling to the floor as she trudged past it, towards a tiny wooden desk with a sign reading "Leviticus Academy Registration", that appeared to have been written in lipstick.

A woman with wavy hair flowing to her knees and a stern expression, stood behind the desk, scrolling through a leather bible.

"Oh, hello!" She piped when Mary reached the desk. "I'm Maria, and I expect you're the new girl?"

Mary nodded, staring down at the floor. "Yeah, that's me..."

"Wonderful! Here, I'll get Henry to take care of your bags, just wait there a moment." She paused, clearing her throat, before letting out a blood curdling scream. "HENRYYYYYYYY!"

Mary stumbled back in alarm, almost tripping over her suitcase, which rested behind her. "Erm-"

Suddenly, a strange bald man's head popped out from behind a wall, with an expression Mary assumed was the last thing people saw before they were killed by a serial killer. "Ye, Maria?" The man said, his wizard's hat lopsided. Mary thought she saw the edge of a pink tutu sticking out from the edge of the wall.

"Could you please take this young lady's bags up to the dormitories?" Maria said, clearly annoyed at the man's existence as the hands that were neatly folded on the table were twitching at the sight of him.

"What room, Maria?" The man asked, his eyebrows arching far over what a normal person's would. He looked like a bald, psycho Willie Wonka.

"I don't know, whatever one is empty!" She threw her arms up in the air. "With..I don't know.. Someone with no friends. They probably don't have a roommate."

"So..." Henry paused for a moment, thinking way to hard for the simple question at hand. "Greer?"

"Perfect!" Maria shouted. "Room three it is!"

Mary frowned, but made her way towards room three and away from the psychopathic pair of adults.

The door of room three was coated in chipped white paint, and the brass '3' on the door was only screwed in on the bottom, and thus was upside-down. The lock also didn't work, so one little push and the door was wide open.

A twiggy blonde girl sat on the bottom of the two bunks, one of two pieces of furniture in the whole room. The other was a small wooden desk shoved in one of the back corners. She had black horn-rimmed glasses that were pointed straight down at a book titled Les Miserables.

"He-hello?" Mary started quietly.

The girl's head shot straight up, her brown eyes piercing through Mary's skin. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked quickly.

"I'm Mary," She started, thinking it important that she introduce herself. "I'm your new roommate."

"I..." The girl looked confused for a moment. "I don't have a roommate."

"That's why I said I was your new roommate. As in, you previously didn't have a roommate, but now you do, and it's me." Mary said, trying to state it as plainly as possible.

"You must be new, then. There's only, like, fifteen people in our grade and I'm 99.9% sure I've never seen you before." The girl said rapidly. Mary nodded slightly. "I'm Greer, by the way." She finished, and began to read her book again.

"So the top bunk is mine then?" Mary asked.

"Of course, you fool." Greer said, not looking up from the old withered pages.

All of a sudden, a loud voice echoed through the room. "Hello, students! This is Maria, here to tell you that you all must return to the cafeteria for an all school assembly.. That will be all!" Greer tucked her book under her arm and quietly stood up to leave. Mary quickly threw her suitcase on top of the empty desk and heaved her guitar up into the bed before darting out the door to catch up with her new roommate.


End file.
